Killer Minds
by goneIncognito
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to be intellectual than be empathic. At least you get to choose what you want to know." The Underworld never knew what hit it. Thanatos/OC with Hades/Persephone at the side.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own not the things you will find familiar. The ancient Greeks do. I do, however, own everything you do _not_ recognize.

**Calm before the Storm**

"Are you sure you're not into another of your cutting spree?"

"Tsk. You should have known better. Hades wasn't too pleased the last that happened."

"Oh, _thank you_ for your concern. For your information, I haven't cut _any_ as of late. I was sharpening the shears."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"You weren't --?"

"Tch. No. I wasn't."

"Then…who did?"

"I don't know. Don't fret too much. It's not as if they're not supposed to be cut yet."

"…"

"That's weird."

"You were _supposed _to cut them already?"

"Bingo. That's why I don't know what's the fuss about. It didn't make any difference. They must have been stretched too much by accident for all we know."

With that, Atropos left the room, leaving her two sisters to continue gazing at the fifty or so life threads cut in half.

Lachesis turned to the other. "Do you think we should report this?"

"No need," Clotho shook her head. "Like what Atropos said, we shouldn't make a big deal out of this. Anyway, we've had accidents before."

Lachesis stared worriedly at her sister before finally relenting. It must have really been an accident.

x--X--x

"Someone's behind schedule," Persephone idly teased as she entered his office carrying their breakfast. Hades normally stayed in bed with her the morning after her annual return.

Now, however, not only did wake up alone in their bed but found his morning mug untouched. Sure enough, she found the cause of his behaviour. Hades was barely visible behind the piles of papers on his desk.

He leaned sideways to spare a mild glare at her. "Good morning, too, babe," he greeted sarcastically. He gave a quick thankful glance, though, at the tray she was carrying. "Just coffee today, Seph. I'm in dire need of caffeine."

"Oh no," Persephone scolded. "You're going to eat proper breakfast. I already brought them here so you can still do that paperwork of yours."

She heard, or rather felt, him sigh behind the paper wall. "Sephie –,"

"Don't 'Sephie' me, Hades," she growled in warning. "You're thinner for Zeus's sake! Eat up before I spoonfeed you." She gently shoved a few stacks to make space for his plate.

Persephone stepped back, hands on hips, and looked at him expectantly.

Hades relented with a miniscule pout. "Yes, _Mom_. I'll eat my yummy breakfast so I can grow healthy and smart." he squeaked in an eerie imitation of a school boy.

His loving wife gave a smug smile before sitting at the chair next to his desk, ruffling his fiery mane along the way.

"Good boy."

Ruler of Underworld and his consort ate in companiable silence. Persephone knew full well her husband was hard pressed on his work and didn't bother starting a conversation. He deserved a few minutes of peace.

Well, as peaceful as Tartarus could allow. Both winced as rocks crashed somewhere.

_Damn violent souls._

Grabbing a handful of papers, she scanned the reports given by his three appointed judges. Ever since they took up the job, he required them to submit detailed accounts of the souls entering his domain. Persephone often questioned his motives since his title basically covers everything, being one of the Olympians and all that. Though, it does help for filing purposes, he usually found himself buried beneath several records should the death rate increase dramatically.

"Fire casualty?" she read out loud. All of the records she was holding refer to the same event. She motioned to the rest of the untouched reports. "All these died in a single fire?"

Hades nodded absentmindedly. "Looks like some unsatisfied citizens managed to get hold of _several_ explosives. A Chinese palace blew up, killing the Emperor and the others that lived there, relatives and all."

"Ah." Persephone nodded. "How many?"

"About fifty," Hades growled. "maybe a little more."

oOoOo

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, flames even. This was merely made out of a whim, so please don't expect _ala_-Best Seller kind of a caliber.

Thank you.

Neide.


End file.
